


Nekoma High VBC Traditions

by Envytastic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kenma is vice-captain, Kuroken is very minor, M/M, Taketora is captain, Unbeta'ed, blood drive, kenma-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envytastic/pseuds/Envytastic
Summary: Pain was not something Kenma enjoyed. Something no one ever enjoyed, probably. Yet here he was, about to have a needle shoved up his arm, a plastic tube attached to it, hooked up to a plastic bag, which was going to be filled with his blood. They were currently situated in the school gym, where phlebotomists from their prefecture’s general hospital were setting up the blood drive.Nekoma High VBC organizes a blood drive as tradition for charity





	Nekoma High VBC Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is unbeta'ed. I was in a rush since I don't have a computer at the ready and I honestly don't know when I would be able to have the motivation to write again, so I rushed to finish. Help it's 11.30 p.m, I have work tomorrow and I still have to shower.
> 
> I will probably return to this someday and beta it

Pain was not something Kenma enjoyed. Something no one ever enjoyed, probably. Yet here he was, about to have a needle shoved up his arm, a plastic tube attached to it, hooked up to a plastic bag, which was going to be filled with his blood. They were currently situated in the school gym, where phlebotomists from their prefecture’s general hospital were setting up the blood drive.

Why? At the thought Kenma glared at the ridiculously tall (did he grow taller?) half-Russian beanstalk, Haiba Lev. The lanky kid was animatedly chatting with Inuoka about something or the other (knowing how unhealthily obsessed everyone in their volleyball club is, it’s probably volleyball.) The captain, Yamamoto Taketora was doing his captain-ly duties and talked to the phlebotomists. They exchanged nods and he walked towards them, clearing his throat. “We are ready to kick off our second every traditionally blood drive!” He announced in his booming voice. The phlebologists had paused what they were doing and listened to the Nekoma volleyball club captain with amusement. After the first blood drive, a lot of the same ones had returned. “As per tradition, captain and vice-captain will go first, along with the other third-years, second-years will follow and then the first-years to set an example! Afterwards other students from Nekoma whom have applied to be donors will be guided by us and under our care. Understood?!”

Kenma winced as there was a collective ‘yes captain’ shouted from the members of the Nekoma volleyball club. Kenma immediately noted that the first years that had joined were a little nervous. That was understandable. That was why they went by year, so the first year would see the bravery of their senpai and gather up the courage. Kenma glanced nervously at the gathering mini crowd as the curious ones looked to see the blood drive their school was hosting.

“Also as per tradition, we will state our type!” Taketora announced, taking a confident stance, with his legs slightly spread, chest puffed out and arms behind his back, almost like a military stance. “I like Kiyoko-san! I also like any girl who’ll talk to me!” He bellowed. This earned him snickers and giggled from both the hospital workers, the Nekoma VBC and the curious onlookers. As the laughter died down, everyone looked at Kenma expectantly.

The vice-captain sighed. No getting out of this. First the stupid speech and now this. Kenma took a similar stance as Taketora but less stiff. “I like stupid science idiots with bad hair and even worse laughter.” The second years and thirds years laughed out loud, whilst the first years laughed along a little awkwardly, not really getting what the joke was., not that Kenma’s description of his ‘type’ wasn’t funny of itself. He heard a couple of the returning phlebologists laughing as well. He wondered what kind of an impression they left on them next year that the majority of them returned this year as well.

“I like silent girls, looks don’t matter.” Fukunaga, said. Short but powerful. Instead of laughter, he got a round of applause for his bravery. Fukunaga didn’t really shy away and accepted with a nod. He wasn’t shy as many thought, he was just the silent type.

“Oooh! Oooh! Me next! Me next!” Lev shouted, waving his gangly limbs around wildly. To prevent accidents from happening, Taketora allowed it. “I like short people! Hair and such doesn’t matter but I like long hair. My sister has long hair and she’s super pretty, though I know some people with short hair who’re really pretty though! Short people are so fun to make fun of, they can’t contain the anger in their tiny bodies and- ouch!”

“Next!” Taketora roared, slapping the tall Russian upside the head.”

Shibayama stepped forward. Kenma started to drown it out. Why were they doing this again? Right it was all to blame on one particular ‘stupid science idiot with bad hair and even worse laughter’. When they had organized the first blood drive, as the nurse has asked what Kuroo’s ‘type’ was, he hadn’t answered ‘A’, ‘B’, ‘AB’ or ‘O’; he had answered ‘blond antisocial videogame addicted, somewhat tsundere cats’, confusing the nurse.The rest laughed of the team laughed, as Kenma had hid his face away in his hands and with his hair, knowing he was incredibly red in the face.

To rub salt on his wounds, other people started telling the nurse their type as well, instead of blood type. The nurse fortunately thought it was amusing instead of getting angry. Thus, a tradition within a tradition was born.

With their types out of the open; Taketora, Kenma, Fukunaga and Lev were the first four to be hooked up. Kenma had the same phlebotomist as he had previously, which was a relief. He felt a tiny bit of satisfaction as he saw that Lev had gotten ‘The Darts Player’, as they had dubbed her. His nurse had a well experienced hand. A little yelp was heard as Lev’s vein was pierced.

The nurse was gently feeling his inner elbow. “Can you make a fist for me sweetie?” She asked kindly. Kenma nodded and did as he was told. The nurse started lightly slapping his arm, feeling for an eligible vein. As she found one, she wiped his arm with a cotton swab. “I’m going to put it in sweetie, relax.” Kenma looked away, wincing as he felt the pinch. The needle was in. “Open up your wrist.” She commanded gently. Kenma again did was as was told and sunk into the somewhat comfy chair. He breathed out once, he knew it didn’t hurt, yet he was still nervous. The red liquid went through the thin plastic tube and dripped into the bag. Now that the hard part was over, Kenma took out his phone and took a selfie, adding it to his Instagram.

Nekoma High had gotten quite the amount of respect from other schools and the community for having organized this with their prefecture’s hospital. They had gotten an article in both a volleyball magazine and their city’s newspapers. As he sat, he just scrolled through his Instagram feed. Before he knew it, he felt the phlebologist press a piece of cotton on his arm, quickly, but painlessly, pulling out the needle. The bag was filled and he was done.

“Thank you.” He said softly to the nurse, who smiled and nodded towards him. Coach Naoi was at his side, gently holding him by his arm and guiding him to the ‘recovery area’ they had set up in the gym. It was just a bunch of comfy couches where they had to sit, eat a cookie, drink a carton of juice and when they were deemed healthy, they could leave. Kenma felt the dizziness as he stood up, but was thankfully supported by an adult. He trudges to the couch, where he flopped down next to a ghostly-white Lev. Taketora had a much better complexion and was softly talking with coach Nekomata about the rest of the program. The school board had refused to let the coaches donate for they needed capable adults alert in case of emergencies. Though certified phlebologists were present, it was important that school employees were as well.

Inuoka and Shibayama had taken the places of Taketora and Lev, while Teshiro was taken Kenma’s place. Fukunaga was still finishing up. He nibbled on the chocolate cookie as he watched the others. They truly had a wonderful team. While being vice-captain was a little hard and something annoying (courtesy of Lev), he didn’t hate it. His phone buzzed, alerting him of a new message. He had already racked up quite an amount of likes and comments on his Instagram photo. The buzzing was of a new Line message though. He tapped on the app icon as he sipped from his carton of apple juice.

_You guys actually did it!!_

As Kenma opened the message, more poured in.

 _I’m so proud of my little baby cats._  
_Did you do the type announcing?_  
_Did you?_  
_Did you?!_

Kenma huffed out a laugh.

 _you know tora_  
_of course we did_  
_unfortunately_  
_to my dismay_  
_woe is me_

The next message was just a bunch of sparkles, followed by the teary-eyed laughing emoji. Kuro was happy and amused. Kenma smiled as he pocketed the phone. He continued watching the people and poked Lev in his side, since he needed to get to work and he was taking up space. The last of the Nekoma VBC members were hooked up and soon they would be taking the other student donors in. The Russian had regained back some of his color thankfully.

They worked on schedules and since not everyone showed up, Taketora was given the task to call up the people who didn’t show up. Some had reasons and some hadn’t. It also really didn’t help that as soon as the person on the other side picked up their phone, Taketora would yell at them _“Oi koraaa!!”_ Usually it resulted in them hanging up on him.

For the rest it went quite smoothly. No bags had been dropped and it didn’t turn into a horror show. There was just one girl who almost fainted, not from the blood loss but from needle fear. Everyone was super supportive and helped her get back on her feet. Lev fanned her with some magazines; Fukunaga held the carton of drink and Teshiro stood at the ready with her cookie. The girl smiled gratefully and they all took selfies with the sign they made. It was an idea from their first year setter. Not quite as talented as Kenma and Teshiro had been, but a lot of potential.

As Kenma worked, leading students to the chairs, handing out cookies and drinks to those who finished, he got a lot of praise from everyone. Not him particularly but the club as a whole. They lamented themselves for not thinking of organizing a blood drive. And really, Kenma doesn’t blame them. No high schooler really thinks of donating blood. It was just a series of thoughts that lead them to do this.

The principal of Nekoma High had announced that he wanted school clubs and students to participate in more charities to contribute to their community. Clubs particularly had to organize something. The majority of the clubs volunteered in retirement homes, talking to the elderly; or had volunteered in cleaning and renovating parks.

It was through Kuroo’s ‘blood in our veins’ speech that, surprisingly Lev, had suggested they organize a blood drive. At first people were iffy about it, but soon became enthusiastic.

They made a sign, the whole team contributed, where people who donated had the opportunity to take photos with props and signs to post later on social media. Donators also got a free t-shirt. The end of the blood drive neared and donators were lessening. Two chairs were empty as the other two were finishing up. But it didn’t matter; they had way passed their goal.

“Oya oya oya!”

Kenma slapped his hand to his forehead. “My sweet baby cubs have upheld tradition. I couldn’t be any more of a proud papa cat.”

Some first year members were confused, some were a little in awe.

“Will you get out of the way you damn lug, you’re in the way!” The tall intimidating looking guy was gracelessly pushed inside, stumbling to regain his footing, as a short strawberry blond male stomped inside. Behind his was a taller calm looking boy with a shaved head, kind smile on his lips.

“Kuroo-senpai! Kai-senpai!!” Lev called excitedly, bouncing over towards his seniors. “Yaku-san! You haven’t grown an inch! Did you even shrink? I hear that people shrink when they get older, Ya-gyaaah!”

Lev crumbled in on himself as he received a kick in the back of his knees.

“Stupid.” Kenma sighed. Kenma takes back his earlier thought about no one enjoying pain. He was starting to suspect Lev did, why else would he push Yaku’s buttons like that. The seniors were soon surrounded by the first years, having been told by Inuoka that Kuroo is the former captain, Kai the vice-captain and Yaku the libero.

Kuroo slipped away from them and approached Kenma, encircling him with his long arms in a loose hug. “Did my Kenma get hurt?” He asked, eying the tape around Kenma’s inner arm.

“Whose fault do you think this is?” Kenma shot back playfully. Kuroo gave him a soft smile, gently grabbing Kenma’s arm and bowing down to place a kiss on it.

“All better.”

“Get a room!” Taketora hollered.

“We’re in a room.” Kenma shot back, voice blank. The other guys snickered at Kenma’s retort. Kuroo wrapped his arm around Kenma’s shoulder and pulled him flush to his side, to which Kenma rolled his eyes. He was asserting his dominance, not that any of the first years were interested in him. Or he was just showing off, which was the more likely option.

“So how did it go?” Kai asked.

“Pretty good!” Taketora answered proudly. “There were no incidents and,” he looked at Teshiro with a smirk. “someone got himself a girlfriend.”

The second year setter turned red. “Wha-? No we’re! She just! She was just really grateful I helped her back to her feet!” Inuoka grinned and showed him the picture he had taken. The girl who had fainted took a picture with her friends, along with her heroes, Lev, Fukunaga and Teshiro, however her eyes were slightly looking at Teshiro, with a pink dusting her cheeks, the most color her face had been since she came to the gym to donate.

“We had some cancellation but nothing as bad as last year. We exceeded our goal.” Kenma added. Kuroo nodded in understanding. Last year more than half of the people had cancelled. However, after so much exposure on the media, this year was a huge success. News reporters came and interviewed some of the students and Taketora with Coach Naoi.

“To fill in those cancellation, I Kuroo Tetsurou, as former captain and the one who started this tradition, will tribute as sacrificial lamb.” He announced, letting go of Kenma and hopping into the chair where Kenma had sat before. He greeted the nurse and soon had a needle in his arm. Yaku and Kai followed.

“Wait. You needed to go through an interview and physical before.” Kenma questioned suspiciously.

Coach Nekomata filled them in. “They had them in secret. No more students were scheduled for today so these three stooges would be able to come too.” The old man laughed.

“We thought it would be a nice opportunity to see you guys again and meet the new members.” Yaku explained. As the graduates sat in their chairs, the members crowded them and asked questions, which they gladly answered. They asked questions about their time at Nekoma, if they had any tips for them and how they were faring at their respective universities. Kuroo, within minutes had charmed the hearts of the first-years.

As they were out of the phlebology chairs, had thanked the nurses and helped them pack up, the Volleyball club gathered in front of the sign. Altogether they took a picture, with the graduated trio for the school newspaper, and with that, ended the blood drive. They stood chatting outside the gym, it had gotten quite late already so coach Nekomata and Naoi locked up and left, after saying goodbye and congratulating them on the success.

“How about we go for some apple pie?” Kuroo asked.

“Yes!” Lev agreed and whooped. Kuroo chuckled, grabbing Kenma’s hand and holding it up.

“You misunderstand. I’m taking this guy out for apple pie, you can go home.” Kuroo waved him off, turning around and pulling Kenma with him. “We’ll go all out together some other time okay!” He shouted over his shoulder. The two of them were gone.

“Rude.” Yaku scoffed as they watched them leave.

“Is Kuroo-san Idiot with bad hair and laugh?” Their first year libero asked, watching the former captain and the current vice-captain leave.

“Yep.” Lev confirmed.

 

\----

 

“We were planning on going out altogether you know.” Kenma complained as he was led away by Kuroo but did not struggle.

“Well I _did_ promise to go out altogether right?” Kuroo replied petulantly. “I missed you.” He stopped walking and wrapped his arms around Kenma, burying his head in the crown of Kenma’s hair.

Kenma rolled his eyes but hugged his partner regardless. “Kuro you commute from home. We see still see each other constantly.”

The tall university student shrugged his shoulders in petulance. “Seeing you every day and seeing you every now and then is something I still have to get used to.” He finally lifted his head from Kenma’s and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. Kenma immediately pushed back. It was true, he hadn’t had a lot of time to actually spend time with Kuroo. They saw often saw each other in the morning and but had to go different directions.

“I missed you too.” Kenma said, leaning up to press another kiss to Kuroo’s lips. They just stood there, pressing soft short kisses to each other’s lips to make up for lost time, just basking in the other’s presence. Finally, “Apple pie you said?”

Kuroo guffawed, is that all you love Kenma? I’m gonna feel cheated on.”

Kenma replied with a mischievous smile and pulled Kuroo along, sticking out his tongue in a certain direction. Rustling of leaves were heard and  a yelp, as no doubt Lev had tripped over his own limbs and fell. Multiple rushes footsteps were heard going in the opposite direction, with harsh whispers.

Truly an amazing team. It was time to take out Kuroo's old punishment training regimen. Lev was already becoming a bad influence on the first years. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note added 09/23/2018: so I just heard that my father had donated blood when he was in Turkey a couple months ago and today he got a message that his blood saved the lives of 3 other people. I am unfortunately a scaredy cat and can't donate myself. His blood type is B negative and I believe negatives are rare. So this story is now a little dedication to him!
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you can, please by all means do donate!


End file.
